Dulce Angel
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: <html><head></head>Ahora que Naruto es el Heroe de Konoha tendra, seguramente, numerosos y divertidos cumpleaños con sus amigos, pero se han preguntado como paso Naruto sus cumpleaños de pequeño? Estoy segura que como cualquier otro niño, el solo deseaba tener un lindo cumpleaños. One-shot, participando en el reto Problemas color Naranja. Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!</html>


Ohayou Minna! Les traigo un one shot dedicado a nuestro Narutin, ya que es Octubre y es su cumpleaños! Espero que les guste, porfis, déjenme sus reviews! No cuesta nada ;)

Autor: Gekkou Taiyou

Desclaimer: Debido respeto al creador de los personajes, Kishimoto

El siguiente fic participara en el reto: Problemas color Naranja del grupo

Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina

Advertencia: mmmm ninguna creo, solo que está inspirada de escenas del Anime.

Género: Romance, Drama

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce Ángel<strong>

Ese día, llegó más temprano que de costumbre. Se sentó en la rama de un árbol mientras veía el tranquilo ocaso naranjado en el horizonte. Cada año, desde aquel día, terminaba ahí, estrellas empezaban a aparecer en cielo y vio pasar una estrella fugaz, cerró los ojos y sonrió de solo pensarlo.

**_Flash Back_**

Un pequeño rubio se levantó emocionado, sabía que ese año, su cumpleaños sería diferente, había pensando en todo, solo le faltaba ir por ello y esa tarde tendría, por primera vez, un verdadero cumpleaños.

El niño se puso su pantalón y su playera blanca que tenía en frente un símbolo de remolino naranja. Salió como rayo del departamento en donde vivía, no antes de tomarse un gran vaso de leche para fortalecer sus huesos. Azotó la puerta y aquel desordenado lugar quedo hundido en el silencio total, mientras que tímidos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana.

-OSS – Gritó una vez afuera. Saco a Gama-chan, su monedero de sapito, y contó sus escasas monedas. Tenía justo el dinero suficiente para comprar todo lo que quería, si tenía cuidado al momento de gastarlo, claro.

Se acercó a la pastelería de la aldea, un delicioso pastel de fresa le hacían brillar sus ojitos celeste.

-¡Si! – Se expresó feliz, le alcanzaba para comprarlo, pero eso lo haría después de hacer los demás preparativos, dejaría el dinero necesario para conseguirlo.

El chiquillo se dirigió en primer lugar a las cabezas de los Hokages. Le haría saber a todos que era su cumpleaños, con unas pinturas de colores explosivos, empezó a escribir **Felicidades Naruto** por todas las cabezas de los dirigentes de Konoha.

El viejo sarutobi fumaba su pipa tranquilamente cuando lo vio trepado haciendo sus grafitis por todo su rostro, una venita resalto en su frente.

-Tráemelo de inmediato – Ordenó a un Anbu, pero el chico ya había escapado, dejando tras él, unos coloridos rostros de piedra.

Después se dirigió a una juguetería, escogería su regalo, entró a aquella tienda emocionado, pero sintió la pesada mirada del dueño sobre él y su buen humor se esfumó enseguida.

El blondo lo fijó serio, odiaba sentir esa mirada, como si él fuera la peste, un menos que nada.

Tomó, de una caja donde había varios juguetes revueltos, lo primero que le cayó en la mano para examinarlo, tratando de ignorar aquella mirada.

-¡Deja eso donde lo tomaste! – Regaño el hombre repentinamente con su gruesa y amenazante voz, haciendo que el chiquillo se sobresaltara, lo vio levantarse de su asiento, era enorme, espantado, salió corriendo.

-¡Espera! – Gritó aquel aldeano molesto y trato de seguirlo, pero lo cierto era que estaba demasiado gordo para poder correr tras él, el hombre furioso, se prometió que eso no se quedaría así.

Naruto salió del lugar a toda prisa, miró de reojo en su mano una especie de raros lentes que se sostenían como si fuera una cinta ninja, bueno, no era exactamente lo que deseaba de regalo de cumpleaños, pero que más daba, se supone que cuando recibes un regalo, nunca sabes lo que te van a dar.

Sonrió pensando que era, casi, como si alguien le hubiese dado un regalo inesperado, pero sus ojitos celestes no pudieron impedir reflejar el rayo de tristeza que vivía en ellos y su expresión adolorida se asomó en su pequeño rostro infantil, ahumándole un poco la vista e impidiéndole ver claramente su camino.

No llevaba ni dos metros fuera de la tienda, cuando empujó, sin querer, a una niña de chapitas rosas, vestida con un lindo kimono que estaba atravesada en su camino, el impacto fue demasiado fuerte para ella y cayó de espaldas al suelo. La volteo a ver con los ojos cristalinos, sin detener su carrera.

En ese momento, sintió que los detestaba a todos, a todos esos niños engreídos que tenían la ventaja de vivir con sus padres, a todos esos adultos que siempre lo trataban peor que a un perro.

-¡Hinata-Sama! ¿Se encuentra bien? – Escuchó decir al preocupado hombre que venía con ella, mientras lo vio agacharse para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Mocoso mal criado! ¡Ya pagaras por haberla hecho caer! – escuchaba vociferar a aquel hombre.

La niña volteo a ver hacia aquel rubiecito hasta verlo desaparecer entre las casas, los ojos triste de aquel niño habían captado toda su atención. El hombre la tomó de la mano para seguir su camino, pero antes de regresar a casa, después de hacer todos sus mandados, pasarían por la oficina del Hokage.

El pequeño detuvo su carrera, agotado, estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Guardó su regalo en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Ahora, iría a buscar al vendedor ambulante que había visto días antes. Llevaba un gran racimo de globos de helio multicolores, y su carreta estaba llena de fuegos artificiales, confetis y un sinfín de cosas divertidas, días antes había intentado comprar un globo, pero el tipejo lo había corrido de su puesto lanzándole piedras.

Se escondió detrás de una de las casas, tomó una resortera y con varias piedritas que ya había escogido previamente, empezó a reventar aquellos grandes globos, la explosión resonaba por toda la calle. Tomó un cerrillo y lo aventó en aquella carreta con todas sus fuerzas, había hecho bien en tomar su leche esa mañana, alcanzó la caja llena de fuegos artificiales y cohetes que vendía y todo empezó a reventar armando tremendo escándalo.

La gente, molesta, salió de sus locales a ver que era toda esa bulla, el vendedor, impertinente, se defendía diciendo que alguien le estaba explotando sus globos y quemando su mercancía, el blondo reía silenciosamente escondido, el arguende se armó y aprovechando que todos estaban ocupados peleando, se acercó a la carreta y empezó a agarrar a manos llenas los globos sin inflar y el confeti que vendía aquel hombre.

Por aquel lugar, pasaba aquella niña con la que había tropezado poco antes, su guardián se acercó curioso a ver lo que pasaba, la chiquilla se escabullo entre la gente y vio al niño que la había empujado, el rubio la fijó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué tanto le veía esa niña? ¿Porque lo veía de esa manera tan extraña? ¿Con esa mirada que no conocía?

Como no lo acusó, siguió metiéndose el confeti y los globos sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¡Es Naruto! – Gritó uno de los aldeanos que lo vio cómo se llenaba los bolsillos. El blondo pegó la carrera y no le vieron ni el polvo. Enojados, decidieron ir a quejarse con el tercer Hokage, esa peste no podía seguir así.

Naruto, se dirigió a otra tienda, una viejita lo saludó al entrar, extrañamente le sonrió. Tomó unas velitas, se acercó para darle lo que le debía, pero su hijo salió justo en ese momento.

-¡Te aprovechas de que mi madre porque está casi ciega! ¿Verdad? ¿Qué querías hacerle maldito mocoso?…- Lo sacó a patadas de la tienda.

Afuera, el chico se levantó y limpió su pantalón que se había llenado de tierra al caer al suelo, miró su mano, tenía las siete velitas que necesitaba, las metió a su bolsa, que estaban a reventar de cosas.

Se apresuró para ir a la pastelería antes de que la cerraran. Entró contento y sacó a Gama-chan, sonriente, le pidió al pastelero que le diera el pastel de fresa que estaba en el aparador y que pusiera **_Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto_** con letras de chocolate.

-¡Sal de mi negocio! – Respondió aquel hombre dejándolo pasmado.

-Pero, he venido a comprar mi pastel de cumpleaños…

-¡Que salgas de aquí te he dicho! ¿Que no vez que espantas a mis clientes?

Naruto volteó a ver a su alrededor, los aldeanos que estaba en la pastelería lo fijaban con esos ojos que tanto odiaba, miró hacia afuera y notó como los pasantes se pararon a fisgonear, aquella niña también lo fijaba, pero no con aquella mirada de repulsión como los demás.

-¡Quiero mi pastel! – Gritó, el hombre lo levantó por la camiseta y lo aventó afuera de su negocio. El pequeño cayó de rodillas y apretó las manos entre la arena, fijaba el suelo con rabia, no dejaría que ninguna lágrima saliera. Era tan injusto que le dolía el alma, él solo quería un pastel, había reunido dinero para poder comprarlo, no estaba pidiendo caridad, pero siempre era lo mismo, siempre lo trataban de la misma manera, siempre lo sacaban a patadas de todos lados. ¿Qué demonios había hecho para merecer eso?

Se levantó decepcionado, entristecido, enojado, jamás tendría un cumpleaños, cansado de sus miradas de repudio hacia él, empezó a caminar tratando de evitar verlos a los ojos, pateó una piedra con todas sus fuerzas, la vio rodar hasta los pies de la pequeña que lo observaba, los aldeanos se alejaban de él cuando pasaba al lado de ellos, vio al hombre que venía con ella, jalarla para igualmente apartarla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Porque nadie lo quería? ¿Acaso olía mal? ¿Acaso tenía piojos? ¿Acaso era tan malo?

- Kou-San… ¿Quién es él? – La escuchó preguntar con una vocecita aguda a su guardián.

-No es nadie, no debe juntarse con él – Salió corriendo al escuchar aquellas crueles palabras, no se dio cuenta que aquella pequeña aún miraba hacia atrás, mientras la jalaban para alejarla de él.

-Pero…- Lo vio alejarse a toda prisa.

.

El tercero intentaba calmar a todos en su oficina.

-Deben entender que hoy es su cumpleaños…- decía calmado, pero nadie le hacía caso, si no traían antorchas encendidas, era porque el día estaba demasiado soleado, pero estaban dispuestos a colgarlo, si se los permitían.

-Aquí lo tiene – Dijo el Anbu que lo había perseguido durante todo el día, y apenas había podido pescarlo, lo jalaba por su camiseta blanca y lo empujó adentro de la oficina, dejándolo en medio de todos sus acusadores.

-Naruto, no porque es tu cumpleaños puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana – dijo calmadamente aquel viejo mientras lo fijaba.

.

Una niña que esperaba afuera de la oficina, escuchaba, atenta, todo lo que se decía.

.

-¡Me debe los globos y el confeti!

-¡A mí, siete velas!

-¡Más vale que me pague el juguete que me robo!

-¡Debe de ser castigado Sarutobi-san! ¡No es posible que ande haciendo todas esas fechorías por toda la aldea! – Le decían al tercero, ni siquiera eran capaces de reclamarle a él directamente.

Naruto sentía la rabia subir en él, todos seguían gritando, acusándolo, mirándolo de esa forma tan cruel, ¿Acaso no entendían nada? ¿Tan difícil era entender lo que deseaba?

Tomó a Gama-chan y se los tiró encima, las moneas salieron rodando por todos lados y el chiquillo salió corriendo del lugar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Al salir tropezó sin querer, una vez más, con la misma niña, la miró con sus ojos llorosos. La pequeña pudo sentir el dolor de aquel niño de ojos triste, era la tercera vez que lo veía salir corriendo, alejándose precipitadamente de todo con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Acaso jamás anhelaron algo con todo su corazón para su cumpleaños! – gritó molesta la pequeña hacia todos esos adultos que seguían peleando y algunos recogiendo las moneditas de Naruto. Se quedaron hechos unas estatuas de sal al sentirse regañados por una niña. Kou suspiro profundamente, mientras que los demás bajaron las miradas.

-Creo que no tiene caso seguir dándole quejas al Hokage - comentó Kou y tomó a la pequeña de la mano para irse – Vamos a casa Hinata-Sama, aquí no hay nada más que hacer…

La niña tomó la mano del hombre, caminaron tranquilamente, aquella pequeña era dulce y tierna, jamás se molestaba, jamás gritaba, pero acaba de ser testigo de un rasgo de personalidad que todos los de la familia de la rama principal ignoraban.

.

Naruto entró a su departamento y se arrojó en su cama, sollozaba incontrolable.

Después de un rato, se sentó en su cama y se limpió las lágrimas, miró el desordenado departamento que se iluminaba con los tímidos rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana, acompañados del eterno silencio que reinaba en él, estaba, una vez más, ahí, él y su soledad.

-No entienden que lo único que quiero, es que alguien me desee feliz cumpleaños – Susurró entre dientes, frunció el ceño, mientras sentía como su corazón iba endureciéndose para impedir que aquel liquido salado siguiera fluyendo de sus ojos. Se paró de su cama, no escucharía más aquel silencio.

Llegó a las afueras de la aldea, se sentó en lo alto de un árbol, dándole la espalda a la luz del sol.

.

Aquella niña y su guardián pasaron por aquella pastelería y la pequeña se le quedo viendo a aquel delicioso pastel, se detuvo justo en frente.

-¿Que sucede Hinata-sama? – Preguntó Kou – ¿Acaso quiere comprar un pastel? – La niña asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Ten preciosa, espero que te guste – dijo el dueño del lugar sonriente, extendiéndoselo envuelto en una caja blanca y amarrada con una linda cinta, haciéndole un agraciado moño encima.

-No sé porque insistió en ponerle la placa de chocolate… – comentaba Kou mientras pagaba el pastel. El joven protector se voltio hacia ella, pero la chiquilla brillaba por su ausencia.

No le fue muy difícil encontrar el escondite del pequeño blondo, había ido dejando por todo el camino, trazos de confeti y globos, que se habían ido cayendo de sus bolsillos sin que se diera cuenta.

.

El chico miraba los goggles en la obscuridad que empezaba a envolverlo poco a poco, se los estaba ajustando cuando escuchó ruidos entre las ramas. Saltó del árbol preocupado, quizás aquellos aldeanos lo habían seguido, se giró rápidamente hacia donde venía el ruido, los radiantes rayos del ocaso en sus pupilas lo deslumbraron, vio con dificultad salir de entre los arbusto una pequeña silueta, la luz la iluminaba de tal forma que el follaje de los árboles y el sol tras de ella, le pintaban un hermoso par de inmensas alas en su espalda.

-Un ángel… – logró apenas murmullar el chiquillo con los ojos brillosos.

-Otanjou-bi omedetou – dijo con una vocecita celestial, extendiendo hacia él una caja blanca adornada con un lindo moño en color naranja.

Los ojos del chiquillo se abrieron de par en par, estaba demasiado anonadado para poder reaccionar, el pequeño ángel depositó el regalo en frente de él, sobre el tronco de un árbol que había sido cortado y desapareció entre los árboles.

El rubiecito fijaba la caja, miró a su alrededor desconfiado, se acercó un poco temeroso, jaló con precaución una de las extremidades del lazo y el moño se deshizo por completo, al abrir la caja, vio el delicioso pastel de fresas con una plaquita de chocolate.

-_Feliz cumpleaños_ – Leyó

Tomó aquella placa sonriente y le pegó una gigantesca mordida, cerró los ojos disfrutando el dulce sabor que inundaba sus papilas, y su corazón se llenaba al mismo tiempo, de una calidez incomprensible, jamás había comido algo tan delicioso.

Una pequeña de ojos perla miraba escondida aquella escena, mientras que su corazoncito inocente latía a toda prisa al verlo sonreír de tal manera.

**_Fin del flash back_**

Cada año, en aquel lugar, le esperaba un pastel de fresas, pero ahora sabía que las ninfas no existían y que los ángeles no bajaban del cielo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar los ruidos de pasos entre las hojas y las ramas del bosque. Saltó de su escondite repentinamente sorprendiendo a la persona que venía de depositar el delicioso pastel en el tronco del árbol.

Tal como lo había pensado, aquel ángel, había ido creciendo al mismo tiempo que él.

Quedo pasmada al encontrarse de frente con aquel apuesto rubio. Sus mejillas ardían en fuego, bajó su rostro, avergonzada por haber sido sorprendida, el blondo acercó dulcemente su mano a su carita colorada para impedirle que la escondiera, levantó su dulce rostro mientras la fijaba a los ojos con ternura.

-No sabes cuánto lo estaba deseando…que fueras tú – dijo desbordante de amor mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella para depositar por primera vez un pequeño, casto y delicado beso en aquellos labios de color fresa que le estaban robando el sueño – Mi eterna heroína, mi dulce Ángel – Susurró cerrando los ojos para probar, al fin, sus labios.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Kawaii o no Kawaii? Esa es la pregunta jojojo<p>

Bueno chicuelos, los dejo y les deseo un lindo día o una feliz noche, según donde se encuentren en el planeta ;)

¡Sayonara!


End file.
